


I've Got You (Under My Skin)

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Thellas Chronicles [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the LJ comm pics for 1000, inspired bythisphoto.Evan Lorne will never be alone again after he accepts radical medical treatment for a spine injury.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Brumeier for an especially speedy beta.

Evan hadn’t appreciated what General Carter had told him right before the Blending: you will never be alone again.

He stood in front of his bathroom mirror, stared at his reflection, and heard Thellas prattle on.

_I’ve never had a male host before. This is going to be fascinating! I’m glad you responded to the healing treatment so quickly. I can’t wait to see what your body is like._

Evan stared at his single, lonely toothbrush in its cup - his most recent girlfriend’s was long gone; he always got dumped after an ‘emergency lockdown’ at the base - and wondered what the hell he’d been thinking.

 _You were thinking you wanted to live,_ Thellas said. _It’s a very natural desire, to want to continue living. With me at your side, we will be living for a very long time._

Thellas wasn’t at his side. She was in his body, wrapped around his spine and tapped into his brain. Thanks to her, Evan had several centuries’ worth of memories, advanced knowledge of operating Goa’uld technology, and use of his legs after his spine was severed by a raging Unas. Thanks to Evan, Thellas knew how to survey for a mine, how to paint a portrait, and what it had felt like to kiss Billy Price in the sixth grade.

 _We will be wonderful together,_ Thellas said.

Initially it was - difficult. Not because Evan’s body wasn’t working right or Thellas kept trying to hijack control. Evan was hyperaware of his body all the time - the way his limbs moved, how his uniform felt beneath his fingertips, the way lemonade hit his tongue, how the unscheduled offworld activation alarm rang in his ears. Thellas catalogued every motion, every sensation, and she compared it to her previous body.

Evan had in no way been prepared for Thellas’s fascination with his penis. He knew the Tok’ra had a very different sense of modesty, so she had seen a nude male form before, but she’d never experienced it from the inside, and she was constantly asking questions when he was doing things like peeing or resisting the urge to adjust himself in his pants in the middle of a meeting because his balls itched.

So sometimes he was walking down the hall and he’d stumble, because Thellas noticed for the first time how his socks felt in his boots (apparently the Tok’ra didn’t wear socks).

Thellas was the Tok’ra liaison officer, so she answered lots and lots of questions about the Tok’ra (she wasn’t nearly as cagey as every other Tok’ra they’d dealt with), and she helped the scientists in the labs identify and repair Goa’uld tech. Evan still went on gate missions, tagging along with other teams. For those he was in control, as the soldier of the two of them.

He hadn’t counted on the fact that Thellas had centuries of combat and espionage experience, and that in battle he could use a _kara kesh_. He and Thellas made themselves as helpful as possible, translating inscriptions, providing cover by activating the _kara kesh_ shield function during firefights, and using Thellas’s _tel’kesh_ to do emergency healing in the field.

Evan also hadn’t counted on Thellas’s inhuman tolerance for pain.

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, but they were ambushed by locals who could somehow sense Thellas. They knew to cut off Evan’s hand to disarm Thellas of the _kara kesh_ , and while he was bleeding out, they slaughtered the rest of SG-21.

They threw him into a sarcophagus before he fully passed out.

They dragged him out of the sarcophagus before he fully awoke, because when he opened his eyes, he was strapped down to a metal table, naked and vulnerable to everything they had ( _knives fire acid pain pain pain_ ).

As it turned out, if a Tok’ra was getting tortured, her host’s consciousness could check out.

Evan didn’t know what happened after the hundredth time the interrogator took a pair of pliers to his fingernails.

Evan came back to himself in the gateroom at the SGC, standing on the platform in front of the gate, surrounded by SFs ready to shoot.

Doc Fraiser checked him over. He was none the worse for wear. Thellas had put him in the sarcophagus before dialing in through the gate. Another team had been sent to retrieve SG-21’s bodies. Thellas had to answer General Hammond and Colonel O’Neill’s questions in the debrief, but Evan couldn’t remember how he’d made it back to the gate.

He could guess.

He’d seen his BDUs, bloodstained and dripping in gore, and the expression on the orderlies’ faces as they wrangled him into a hospital gown for his exam.

If Evan could’ve, he’d have made a dark joke about marking the planet as ‘unfriendly’ in the database. Thellas said to mark it ‘uninhabited’.

In the weeks that followed, Evan was restricted to light duty. No one looked at him. No one talked to him. No one sat anywhere near him in the mess hall during meals.

Everyone was afraid of him.

And then word came. Contact with Atlantis established.

Evan baked a tray of Walter’s favorite brownies, got himself on General Hammond’s calendar.

He’d barely finished his salute when General Hammond said, “Son, how would you and Thellas like to go to Atlantis? It would be a chance for the Tok’ra to learn about Ancient technology. And we could use your skills in the field. SG-13 recovered the ribbon device and healing device that were lost during your last offworld mission. The Expedition has a dearth of field officers.”

“That would be very agreeable, General Hammond,” Thellas said.

Evan knew there were multiple field officers with seniority, some of whom also had the gene. But he’d noticed how Hammond had called him _son_. “I’d be honored, sir.”

“Then start brushing up on your Ancient and packing your gear.”

Evan saluted again, was dismissed, and headed for his office. He pretended he didn’t see the relief on people’s faces as he passed.


End file.
